


Sanctuary

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: "I'm going to make love to you all night long"





	

Tawny hairstrands tickle smooth shoulder blades, crimson sumptuous lips brush deliberately over heated skin, soft gasps leak and fill up the confined space, arising in the mixture with heat, flattering Nishikido's ears as reward for his attention to Tegoshi's body.

Two hands cling around his back and press into muscular shoulder blades as he stretches and leans up to press a soft kiss on Tegoshi's neck.

"Ryo~", Tegoshi breathes with his eyes closed, neck tilted and Nishikido's lips wander further down as those fingers press harder into his back and Tegoshi arches up, rotating his hips slowly, pressing down on Nishikido's lap.

Tegoshi leans back on his hands, supporting himself and Ryo leans forward, two clever hands shoving up the black shirt slowly, taking in the sight of each abdominal muscle presented to his eyes. Tegoshi bites his lower lip, his intent gaze catching Nishikido's as he helps him to slide the shirt over his head and immediately, his lovers lips are on his burning skin again, leaving little trails of fire as he explores each inch in his reach.

"You are beautiful," Nishikido humms against his collarbone and Tegoshi smiles, his right hand in Nishikido's hair as he leans up again, hairstrands falling into his face. "I'm going to make love to you all night long," Nishikido purrs, darting out his tongue to caress a ruby red nipple, and Tegoshi moans softly.


End file.
